the_office_usfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Scott
Biography A Bit About Michael Michael Gary Scott is the backbone of the series, as he is regional manager of Dunder Mifflin Scranton from Season 1 to Season 7. In the end of season 7, Michael proposes to HR rep Holly Flax, and together they move to Colorado to spend the rest of their lives together. He then leaves the office in the hands of Deangelo Vickers, who is regional manager from episodes Goodbye Michael to The Inner Circle, and then quickly leaves the office as he entered a coma and became brain dead. The manager position is then handed off to Andy Bernard who is regional manager from episodes The List to Livin' the Dream. It is then ultimately handed off to Dwight Schrute, in A.A.R.M. Some of Michael's interests include... 1. Song parody writing, including some of his hits, "Goodbye Toby" (Goodbye Stranger), "Beers in Heaven" (Tears in Heaven), "Total Eclipse of the Fart" (Total Eclipse of the Heart), and "Diwali" (The Chanukah Song). 2. His movie, Threat Level Midnight. Threat Level Midnight is a screenplay which took Michael 11 years to write and record. He has it on DVD, and plays it for the second time for the whole office in season 7, in attempts to impress Holly. The first time he played it, people assumed it was a comedy and laughed, which led to Michael taking out the DVD and not playing it for a couple of years. In Pam Halpert's words, "It's like a home movie. If MICHAEL SCOTT made your home movie!" 3. He adores all of Meryl Streep's movies, as we see in The Job when he refers to her as "the best actress around". He tends to act very similar to her characters after watching her movies. 4. His favourite movies, Million Dollar Baby, Die Hard, What a Girl Wants, Mean Girls, and his favourite TV shows, Varsity Blues and Entourage, as seen in The Coup. 5. He loves ice skating and hockey, and in an interview, Steve Carrell tells us that he really does play hockey. He is seen playing in Michael's Birthday and Threat Level Midnight. He also mentions his hockey achievements in high school in Dream Team. 6. His pair of Levi's that he refers to as his "fun jeans." He gets them professionally dry cleaned every week, and Pam tells us in Casual Friday that he created Casual Friday just so he could wear his jeans more often. 7. His "Worlds Best Boss" mug, that he bought for himself. He also gives one to Jim when they become co-managers, in The Promotion. Relationships For Michael's relationships with Jan, Holly, Carol, Donna and Helene, see Michael-Jan Relationship, Michael-Holly Relationship, Michael-Donna Relationship, Michael-Helene Relationship, and Michael-Carol Relationship. Dwight Schrute dwight and michael 2.jpg Dwight and michael.jpg Dwight Schrute has the most respect for Michael, seeing him as the perfect example of management. Although on the surface, Michael usually appears dismissive of Dwight and generally views him as a suck-up, he is genuinely hurt and angry at the few times when Dwight has deceived him, such as when Dwight went behind Michael's back for the manager's job or when Dwight refused to reveal office secrets to Michael's new company, the Michael Scott Paper Company. Michael also cares how Dwight feels about him. After Michael beats Dwight in a karate duel in The Fight, Michael finds out that Dwight no longer wanted Michael as his primary contact in case of an emergency which causes Michael to promote him from "Assistant to the Regional Manager" to "Assistant Regional Manager", with a three-month probational period. When Deangelo Vickers arrives to be the new Branch Manager, Dwight is depressed that he didn't get the job after Michael recommended him, only to learn from Gabe that Michael didn't recommend him after all. At first Dwight is angry with Michael, but they make amends when Michael gives him a letter of recommendation on his final day at Dunder Mifflin. In Finale, Michael is the best man at Dwight's wedding after Jim arranges it. Ryan Howard ryan and michael.gif ryan and michael 2.gif ryan and michael 3.jpg michael and ryan 4.gif Michael has a man-crush on Ryan Howard which obviously only goes one way. It makes Ryan extremely uncomfortable. A few examples of this is in Secret Santa when the agreed maximum price for a gift was 20$, but Michael bought Ryan a $400 iPod, or when in The Dundies Michael gives Ryan the Hottest in the Office award. Michael views Ryan as both an idolized friend, when he grew a goatee because Ryan also grew one in Weight Loss Part 1, and a son, which he revealed he felt that way in Secret Santa. In The Deposition, when Michael's diary is read, Michael had written that Ryan is "just as hot as Jan, just in a different way". Michael is horrified when he finds out that Ryan was arrested for fraud, and much to David Wallace's dismay, he hires him back after the company fired him. Michael does earn Ryan's respect when he hears his salesman skills over the phone. Michael heavily invests in WUPHF.com when it's clear Ryan is incapable of saving the company from bankruptcy. Ryan later sells the company and gets their money back. Ryan is also a part of the brainstorm group to help Michael find the perfect proposal to Holly. Pam Halpert michael and pam.png michael and pam 2.gif michael and pam 3.png michael and pam 5.gif Michael doesn't hold back from complimenting or criticizing Pam Halpert 's looks. In the episode Diwali, Michael mistakenly think they have a love connection, and is obviously rejected when he tries to kiss her. Throughout their relationship, Pam encourages Michael to be productive, and discourages bad or dangerous ideas. Michael helped her be successful in sales and art as he supported her goals. Their friendship comes to a rocky point when Michael starts dating Pam's mom, Helene Beasly. But they get back on track after Michael breaks up with Helene and allows Pam to slap him in the face in the parking lot. Pam is touched when nobody else comes to support her at her art show, but Michael, and he was so impressed he insisted to buy a painting of their office building, which he has hung in the office for the rest of the series. During Cecelia Halpert's baptisim, in Michael approaches Pam reffering to himself as "the godfather", after which she sympathetically but emphatically asks Michael to tell her that he's not the godfather, and after he does, he is sad to learn that the godparents are a couple that they only recently met at Mommy & Me. Pam has a soft spot for Michael, shown when she consoling him when he finds out Holly is dating A.J, and when she helps him find a safe, romantic way to propose to Holly in Garage Sale. In Goodbye Michael, when Pam is out pricing shredders for the majority of the day, not knowing Michael is leaving for Colorado at 4, she finds him at the airport and they have a very touching goodbye. She then watches out the window as the plane takes off. She said "he wasn't sad, he was full of hope". In Season 8, when Pam is pregnant with her second child, Phillip Halpert, she teases Jim saying she'll name him " 'Lil Michael Scott"! Toby Flenderson toby and michael.jpg michael and toby 3.jpg michael and toby 5.jpg michael and toby 4.gif Despite liking the majority of the staff at Dunder Mifflin Scranton, Michael has a fierce hate for Human Resources Manager, Toby Flenderson. It's likely due to the fact that Toby has to keep the rules enforced and keep the environment ethical, while Michael would like to do whatever he wants. Like Michael once said, "Toby is HR, which means he technically works for corporate, so he's not a part of the family. Actually, he's divorced, so he's not a part of his family, either." His goal from day 1 has been to get rid of Toby, and any attempt at reconciliation has definitely backfired, with Michael name-calling or tormenting Toby. In the episode Goodbye Toby, Michael is thrilled to learn that Toby has decided to move to Costa Rica, and throws a huge party in the parking lot. For Toby's going away present, he gives him a nicely wrapped rock, with a piece of paper stuck to it reading "Suck On This!" The next year, when Toby's replacement Holly Flax is transferred to Nashua branch, Michael is horrified when Toby returns to Dunder Mifflin Scranton. In Frame Toby, he goes to great lengths to get Toby fired, he even plants "marijuana" in his desk (which turns out to be caprese salad). In Michael's Last Dundies, Michael and Deangelo Vickers go to give Toby his Dundie nomination, but instead egg his house and scream "YOU SUCK!". Ironically, in Take Your Daughter to Work Day, Michael seems to have a friendship with Toby's four year old daughter, Sasha Flenderson. Jim Halpert Jim usually gets annoyed with Michael's Michael-isms, but he still looks up to him as a boss and thinks of him as a friend. Michael trusts and respects Jim, although when they worked together as co-managers, things didn't usually go well at first, because of their opposite managing styles. In Secret Santa, Michael mentions that in his fantasy of his future, him and his future wife are neighbours with Jim Halpert and Pam Halpert, and their children play together. Michael often refers to Jim as his best friend in the office, although, in Michael's Last Dundies, when he presents his impersonations of everyone, his use of surfer slang while impersonating Jim shows that he doesn't really understand his personality. In Season 5, when Jim shows up to work in a tuxedo and goes on about having a 'classy party' for Michael's anniversary of working at Dunder Mifflin, Michael shows his admiration for Jim when he suggests ideas that Dwight Schrute already suggested and Michael declined, but approves Jim's ideas, the exact same ones. In Goodbye Michael, Michael tells everyone he leaves for Colorado the next day, when really he leaves that day at 4, to avoid having to say goodbyes. But, Jim figures this out but goes along with it. Before Michael leaves, Jim says goodbye to him, by saying "Tomorrow at lunch I'll tell you what a great boss you ended up being. Best boss I've ever had." While both of them know Michael won't be around the next day. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}